Cozen
by Society's Failure
Summary: CEO of his own company, Naruto can't help but practically hate the vice-president that manages to charm her way through everything. The thing is, Sakura wants that to be different. NaruSaku smut; Rated M; Repost


**Co-zen **

[**kuhz**–_uh_ n]

_verb_

_-to cheat, deceive, or trick_

…

He never understood how they all fell under her spell.

As the past seven years had gone by, Uzumaki Naruto had watched as, one by one, his coworkers were imprisoned by her womanly wiles, caught in her web of nonsense that he refused to fall into. No one would refuse her a request, or deny her a favor. Even Sasuke, his co-CEO of the weapons producing company, had hinted at some sort of infatuation with the vice-president of their corporation. Well, he supposed it could be sort of simple…

They all wanted in her pants. Or up her skirt for that matter.

And it was sickening. Sitting at his desk, the blonde shook his head while his eyes roved over a file containing the paperwork for some purchase of basic explosives. Same shit, different day… Signing where it was required, he leaned back in his plush chair and slung his feet up onto his desk. Linking his fingers together behind his head, he sighed. It wasn't even the idea of her sleeping with his staff that made him irritated.

It was that she was good at her job, so he couldn't even fire her. She was an excellent saleswoman, and every meeting she made with potential customers ended in a purchase. If he had to guess, it was her chest that did the talking. But that was just a bit of sexism coming into the picture.

A soft knocking at his office door dragged him out of his thoughts, and he groaned a bit inwardly. "Come in," he called, a brief bout of amusement bringing a smile to his face. If he had ever thought when he was a kid that he'd be the head of his own company by age thirty-four and telling people it was okay to come into _his_ office… Well, he had never thought that. So it was pretty amazing that he'd done it.

The door opened, and it took the span of a single second for him to be able to identify the body that slipped through the doorway before closing the door behind her. If it wasn't the sharp click of her heels on his wood floor, it was probably the bright shock of pink hair that brought her so much attention.

Even Naruto wouldn't deny that the woman was attractive, as she moved her way across his office. Her stature was straight with pride and, as he called it, unrighteous arrogance, and there was a certain grace in the way she moved. He thought it was just plain creepy, how predatory it was; Kiba had called it 'a sexy roll of the hips'. Her figure was perfect, and he knew she worked out after having seen her at the gym many times; of course he had never spoken to her. Pink hair, though seemingly unnatural, complimented the jade-green of her eyes and pale skin. In a deep red skirt suit combo, with hair pulled back in a deliberately messy chopstick-impaled bun, she could no doubt have any male, and many a female, eating out of the palm of her hand.

Except for him, because Haruno Sakura just pissed him the hell off.

"Naruto, I scheduled a dinner meeting with a partner for you tomorrow night around seven thirty at the Belvedere. I expect a lot will come out of it, so be prompt," she said to him with that sickly sweet voice that he'd learned to cringe at. It was the same one she used when she was trying to get her fellow workers to fix her computer, or get her a coffee, or something ridiculous like that.

"Don't you think you should have taken the common courtesy to ask me if I had anything _planned _before you did that?" he snapped back, letting his feet fall back to the floor before pulling himself upright in his chair. Yes, there was no doubt that he at the very least disliked the roseate succubus standing so pseudo-innocently in front of his desk in her too-short skirt.

"You don't have anything planned, and going home and having fun with your hand while reading Icha Icha doesn't count as a plan. So unless you want this deal to not fall through, you'll go and eat delectable Italian food while appreciating the amazing view, and be the delightful CEO I just _know_ you are." Her spiel was delivered with a confident smile, her eyes glittering with sharp malevolence and amusement.

Clenching his jaw, the blonde gave her a return smile through gnashed teeth. The tips of his ears reddened at the porn prod, and it was his reflex to want to yell out in full-on Trump style "you're fired". Alas, he knew that nobody at the moment could take over her job, so he just couldn't do that. "Why can't Sasuke or your _charming_ self go?" he questioned with a forced sweetness, his eyes betraying the rage he was feeling.

"Sasuke's otherwise engaged, and I already have something planned. You never do anything on Thursday nights, so you're available for the meeting. Now I have to return to paperwork while you sit in here and do nothing like always." Turning around smugly, she offered him a full showing of her backside as she walked towards the door and exited. "Don't wear the orange tie. It's obnoxious," she called over her shoulder with a little hand wave.

The loud click of the door closing gave him the permission to pull off the mask he adorned while in the presence of The Bitch, which meant under-his-breath curses and profanities while his hand groped for the stress ball he had bought a long time ago. Squeezing the odd device with gusto, Naruto found himself wishing she would go home that night and get hit by a _bus._ Or attacked by ninjas. Assassinated by a soul-less ex, get poisoned by some randomly delivered umeboshi… Just something that would get her out of his hair for the rest of time, because she seemed to live to piss him off.

…

"Reservation for Uzumaki and another?"

As much as he hated the fact that he had practically been ordered by his most hated employee to go to the restaurant, he had indeed taken the time to arrive at seven twenty-five sharp, looking quite official in his dark gray suit and (to his great delight) striped orange tie. His favorite, in any case, and the one she had advised him not to wear. Which meant he wore it, and flaunted the brightness of the accessory.

The waiter at the front of the hotel eatery looked down at his list, and nodded curtly. "Follow me, please. I'll be sure to direct your company to you when she arrives."

Odd, Naruto though with a small frown before taking pursuit after the man. Usually they dealt with he's in their line of business; it was only on the extremely rare occasion that a woman took the time to buy any of their stock. Shrugging it off, he adjusted the cuff of his sleeve, thumb running over the swirl pin near the bottom. It wouldn't be the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last. No female could be as bad as his just delightful vice president, in any case. She was enough of his own little hell in a body to last him for the rest of his life. He was directed to one of the four tables that sat directly on the edge of the room, usually reserved specially for dates and romantic dinners. Neither of which the blonde tended to enjoy. Years as an ambitious businessman had made him into a bit of a jerk, molding cynicism into his persona as well as a simple sense of pleasure.

Sitting down in the right seat, he propped his head lazily on his palm while staring out over the skyline of Tokyo; even his lack of interest in the natural beauties was deadened by the array of lights and colors of both the city and the sunset. The soft chatter of those already in attendance at the Belvedere drifted out of his head, and he hardly noticed when the waiter walked away.

"Nice, isn't it?"

The appreciation of the view melted away as a sickening sludge appeared in his stomach. That sultry, confident and arrogant voice… No, it couldn't be. Looking over his shoulder at the female figure behind him, he felt his heart drop while his eyes managed to turn into glittering stones in their abhorrence of the woman he found there.

"I'm glad to see you're on time. Maybe there's hope for you after all," Sakura chimed cheerfully, putting her bag down next to the chair she took beside him. "But usually the proper way to greet a woman would be to compliment her on her attire somehow, or pull out her seat for her." Noting with a smirk his surprised face and the sizzling dislike radiating from his being, she picked up a menu delicately. "It's fine. I didn't expect that from _you."_

"What the hell is this?" he hissed under his breath, leaning towards her over the bit of table that separated them. To say he was confused and pissed would be to make an understatement. He had been told this was a business arrangement; not some sort of trick played by her.

"Ouch. Points counted off your score, Naru-kun." She was playing him in a game he wasn't prepared for, and it was just downright unfair. Gritting his teeth together, the blonde was tempted to march out of the Italian restaurant right then and there.

"What are you doing here? I thought this was a dinner with a partner." Relaxing a bit in his seat, his cool and collected façade took over and slowed down the angry thoughts in his head. It was terrible, how much power her very appearance held over his temperament…

"It is. I decided we needed to sit down and have a little tête-à-tête. Obviously we have some issues that I have no idea about," she commented lightly, not looking at him while she glanced through the menu. Narrowing his eyes, the blonde felt suspicion laid itself close to his nerves, providing him with a calming buffer.

"I thought you said you had _plans_," he retorted, recalling the exact conversation from the previous day.

"I did. Here, with you. I never said what they were, did I?"

Oh, she was just full of all the answers, wasn't she? Feeling spiteful, he allowed himself a brief and uncouth inspection of the appearance she had been so kind to point out he should praise. A silver dress that hardly made it past mid-thigh while standing hugged every curve with a skin-tight cling, strapless and shimmery. Mid-back length hair was let down, which he was unused to seeing, wavy and otherwise untouched. High heels strapped complicatedly back and forth around her ankle, giving her another three inches in height.

"Staring isn't usually viewed as polite, but I suppose I should take it as a compliment from a man like you." Obviously amused by his lingering eyes, she would never admit to him that the heavy gaze sent a startling shiver down her spine.

"A man like me," he reiterated, a dark smirk folding over his mouth. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Oh, the usual. Arrogant, conceited, rich, thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread, and pretty much a pig with the looks of a man." Raising a hand to wave over the waiter, she said it like it was perfectly okay to sit there and say all of those things to her boss.

"I think that was the best description of me I've ever heard in my adult life." As much as there was the tone dripping with sarcasm, his words held a hint of truth to them. Since he'd gone through business school and charmed his way to the top, stomping on hearts and shattering confidences along the way, he hadn't really gathered himself that much of a good reputation.

"As much as it's a good thing you know you're a major asshole, maybe it should be something you could work on. Maybe you could even pull off charming," she snuck in, not giving him the chance to reply as the man who had escorted them to the table individually made another appearance.

"Can I get you two something to drink?"

"I would like a glass of water, please." Looking absolutely polite, she flashed the waiter a charismatic smile. He seemed to squirm a bit in his shoes, and Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Cross off that water, and bring two wineglasses and your best cabernet sauvignon instead. My fiancé doesn't understand the necessity of a good wine with Italian food, apparently," Naruto interrupted, smirking pleasantly. The look of surprise and incredulity that he was given made the torture of even using the words 'my', 'fiancé', and talking about his dinner partner in the same sentence semi-acceptable.

"I'll be right back with that, and when you're ready, I'll take your orders," the waiter fumbled, backing up awkwardly as fast as he could. It didn't take much to see there was an odd sort of aura around the pair.

"_Fiancé?_ What are you playing at?" Now it was her turn to be mildly pissed. And he would enjoy every second of it before she got the chance to get back at him, which would no doubt be very soon.

"I was saving the poor guy the heartbreak of having to swoon over you. He'd be better off jumping onto a bed of spikes," he said with a shrug, taking up the menu though he already had an idea of what he would want; he'd been there before a few times, and found most everything delicious. Hardly anything to go wrong with, at the Belvedere... "Anyway, I prevented any chance of him coming back to flirt with you, because he would, and then I'd be left sitting here with my self-centered self without attention. So cock-block, I did."

"One, you really shouldn't use such language when on a date of all things." Her half-lidded eyes grabbed the attention of his, and he raised a brow at her.

"So this is a date? I didn't know you thought of me like that. Because I sure as fuc-"

"And two," she interjected, stopping him before he could finish the curse. "I wouldn't have broken his heart. I don't plan on leaving this place with a stranger, thank you very much."

"Cut the bullshit, and tell me what you want from me."

His demand for the straight up and honest truth brought her smile down a bit, and he saw a bit of something he couldn't put his name on in her eyes.

"You hate me." It wasn't a question. Furrowing his brow slightly, he looked down at the pin on his sleeve, using his opposite hand to spin it around in the cloth while she continued. "I don't know what I did, but it bothers me for some reason, which is odd since I tend not to care. So I want to fix it, and clear up anything you might think of me."

At least she knew not to skip around the bush with him. That was just angering, when people did that… "I wouldn't think you would bother to strive for the approval of a 'man like me'," he spat back bitterly, ignoring the slight wince she gave. This was a side of her that he never got the chance to see. The Sakubbus actually had feelings? Goly gee, since when did this happen?

"I don't," she amended, scowling at him. "Usually. Which is the point of this dinner. To see if you're worth it."

Opening his mouth to talk, once more the waiter interrupted him as he walked back with two glasses, upturned, and the full bottle of some brand of sauvignon Naruto wouldn't bother trying to pronounce.

"Your wine, and might I take your orders now?" the man asked, holding a notepad and pen.

"Two of whatever's best today, with salad and desert," Sakura said without giving him a second glance, obviously making the best effort to get him out of the way. Naruto frowned; he had wanted to order his specifics, but in all reality he really didn't care much anyway. Nodding to the waiter in reply to the questioning look, he hardly noticed the hasty retreat the poor guy made as his attention returned to his vice-president.

"So what exactly do you want to know? I don't understand what you foresee coming out of this, except a lot of money for food." He wasn't one to mess around; when something was to get done, he made sure it happened fast. Another thing he'd picked up during business school and college…

"What have I done to deserve your dislike? Everybody else at work doesn't have a problem with me, but _you-_"

"That's exactly it. Everybody else loves you, so I made it my mission to be the odd man out," he sarcastically commented, the corner of his mouth tweaking up in a snide grin.

"Naruto, would it be that hard to drop the asshole act for once and try to be something less than totally hostile?" she snapped, scowling in frustration. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his broad chest with something akin to a 'hmpf'. Obviously this wasn't a joke, or her attempt at attempting to anger him more than usual. Perhaps she was honestly concerned for how he felt about her…?

"I don't like you because you don't ever have to do anything," he stated simply, shrugging. "You come into my company and take the hearts of everybody that works for me like they're held up on a gold platter, while I worked hard to earn those trusts. I guess it kinda also pisses me off that I'm the only person who doesn't want to sleep with you, and probably the only one left who actually hasn't."

"You…" Her face was flushed red, giving evidence to a rage he had inspired in her; so the tables had turned. Hands clenched until knuckles whitened, he saw the muscles along her jaw tighten as her teeth grit together. "How dare you say that to me," she breathed harshly, doing her best not to lash out verbally, or physically, at him. "Are you insinuating that I'm some sort of office _whore?_"

"Oh, I'm not just insinuating. I'm accusing. I've seen the way you act around the guys. It's not that hard to read between the lines." Pouring the deep purpley-red colored liquid into one of the fancy looking glasses, he set it in front of her before filling his own glass. Holding it under his nose, he inhaled carefully, assessing quality. Mmm…

"Maybe you need lessons in reading, then." Her tone was bitter and shaky, and he cocked a brow from over the rim of his glass. "I don't go sleeping my way around the company, and obviously you don't have any idea about me if you thought that."

"I see them sniffing after you like dogs after a female in heat. I see you in your tight clothes and short skirts, and the way they look at you. I hear what they say, and I know how they feel. To me, there's not much more reading to do than that."

"I think you're just jealous," she sniffed indignantly, relinquishing her fisted grip on air in favor of the wineglass's thin spine. Her expression smoothed into calmness; this was turning into a game of back and forth fury and composure.

"Of what? Being looked at like I'm a piece of meat?" he scoffed, sipping lightly at his drink with a smirk.

"That I get attention, and you don't. You don't like the competition, especially from a _woman."_

Putting the glass on the table, he rested his forearms on the table, leaning towards her. "That's quite the thought. But you're no match for me, you know. That aside, I think that this has dragged on too long. Our discussion has taken away my appetite, and I think I will take my leave." Standing, he mockingly grabbed her hand from the table, and bowed over to kiss it. "Use the company card for the meal for all I care." Releasing her, he moved past the waiter who had arrived with two salads in hand and through the assortment of people-filled tables, not looking back as he exited.

He missed the mini-fit of rage she threw, which was enough to scare their server. This was definitely not at all how she had planned it.

…

By taking his leave, he had actually meant returning to the office. The workplace was empty of all employees when he got there, and still was as the clock neared eleven; he was the only one to be seen. Sitting there, at his desk, his mind was elsewhere as his hands worked on typing out a statement to be sent to whoever the hell he was dealing with now.

So maybe he'd been a bit wrong about vice-president Haruno Sakura. Maybe he did feel a bit spiteful that she got so much attention and everything else she wanted for just about nothing, when he had been forced to work hard for all the same things. Maybe he was a bit jealous, and maybe even something a bit more than that.

But that sure as hell did not mean he would ever admit that to her, of all people.

His fist slammed down to hit the keyboard angrily, and he knew it would be no use trying to finish this tonight. Sighing, he saved the document before dragging his hands down his whisker-marked face. It made no sense, how much she managed to just… Get under his skin and stick. No one else had that sort of effect on him; what made her so damn special?

"Women are never worth the effort," he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes against the glare of his desk lamp.

"Neither are men, but here I am, still."

His eyes snapped open, and shot to the door that now stood open. Leaning against the solid brace of the threshold, Sakura looked as perfect and poised as always, but he could instinctively tell something was off. Maybe it was the slight flush of pink high in her cheeks that matched the shade of her hair, or perhaps the lack of the normal strict and tall posture she never seemed to let go of.

"It's a bit late to be working," she commented lightly, not moving.

"Then why are you here?" he asked back, addressing her with a curious and guarded eye.

"I saw the light was on, and knew you were here," the roseate replied with a shrug, the beginnings of a smirk working at the crook of her mouth. "You could say I didn't think we were quite done with our evening."

Raising a brow, the blonde leaned forward to place his elbow on the hard wood of his desk, using his fist to prop up his chin. "How considerate of you to take my opinion into account."

"You were right. That wine went perfect with the meal you chose to miss out on. Utterly amazing. Follow it up with a trip to the bar downstairs, and it was one of the best nights I've had in awhile." Still not budging, she adjusted the hem of her dress casually. Rolling his eyes, Naruto laughed dryly.

"Of course it did. I'm glad you enjoyed it. But you know…" Standing up, he grabbed his suit coat from over the back of his chair before handing it over the crook of his arm. Walking around his desk, he closed the distance between them until he stood directly in front of her. "It's late, and I think I'll be getting home. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"No, I won't." Putting up a arm to act as a barricade (as if it would really stop him if he really wanted to get by), she looked up at him with her chin raised just enough to be able to still appear as though she were looking down her nose at him. He randomly noticed that even with the heels he stood a good few inches over her, still. Taking a deep breath in, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're drunk, Sakura." The strong smell of alcohol wafted off of her like perfume; she sure as hell hadn't stuck with just a tasteful portion of that expensive cabernet…

"No," she corrected, pushing him away with her free hand before closing the door. "I'm very tipsy. There's a difference, thank you." Naruto allowed her to move him backwards back into the room; his curiosity in her intentions was piqued. "While sitting by myself, admiring the view, I thought of something."

Continuing his shuffle towards his desk, he didn't stop until he hit the edge. Crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh, he sat back onto the solid surface, regarding her warily. "Oh? Care to share?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, but a dark amusement glowed in eyes.

"You hate me because you think I'm a slut," she stated pointedly, laughing wryly. He made no motion to neither deny nor affirm her claim. "So I think that in some odd, twisted way, the things you see of me and other things gets morphed into that. Because I am by no means a whore."

"I don't see where this is going, Sakura. It's going to take more than coming into my office 'tipsy' to convince me othe-"

"But don't you see! I don't _want_ you to think otherwise, right now." A grin molded itself to her angelic face. "I'm going to be exactly what you think I am."

"A succubus that eats children for breakfast?" he offered, hiding the confusion he felt. She was making no sense, but at the same time she was making perfect sense. But the way she was going about it still made no sense, so he was back at the beginning of the same mind track.

"No, not quite. I think that you _are_ jealous, but not quite of what I first thought of. You're the attention-seeking asshole I concluded you were."

"Glad you think so."

"Stop interrupting," she ordered with a flimsy wave of her hand and a giggle. "You're distracting me. Anyway. I think your mind made you think that I was a whore, so that you could blame me for the emotion you probably never encountered before. You made up little scenes so you could feel angry; but you were actually jealous of all of the guys, even if you wouldn't admit it!" The excitement he saw on her features was much different than anything he had ever seen from her. It was odd.

"I don't understand where you're going with this," he told her, growing a bit impatient. Moving his hands back down to brace on either side of him, it was a sore temptation to just leave despite her epiphany.

"You don't have to." She moved towards him, the sharp clicks of her heels piercing the room. "But I didn't come here at eleven at night like this to not get what I came for." He stiffened as she grew closer, not stopping until there was hardly any distance between him. "I don't think you'll mind all that much, anyway," she whispered, the enthusiasm that was apparent evolving into something with darker intentions in the depths of jade optics. Naruto held statue-still as her hand reached out to his chest, grabbing hold of his orange tie. From his seated position, he had to look upwards to keep eye-contact.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but in his mind he already knew. What the real question, in all truthfulness, was why did he not push her away and tell her to get the hell out? Didn't he hate her..?

"I am seducing you in your office, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why?" Well, she had already told him why, sort of… But there had to be more than that. Seven years of this nonsense, and it took until now for this to happen? Something else had to be going on…

"One, your assholeness annoys the fuck out of me. I want it to stop. Two, I drank enough of that wine plus other assorted drinks later to give me the liquid courage to do this, but am still sober enough to be perfectly okay with doing it and I know I won't regret it in the morning… Three…" Her grip on the tie tightened. Pulling on it slowly, she looked through lowered lashes from his eyes to his mouth, making her meaning clear.

"Three?" he repeated, swallowing down the conflicted feelings that battled in the midst of his thought process. It was his dislike versus pure physical attraction that he could not help, which was being helped along by the fact he had already been having his doubts on the reasonability for his supposed hatred.

"Three, I haven't gotten laid in a year, it's always been a bit of a fantasy to do it on an office desk, and I know for a _fact_ you have a nice body." Not giving him the chance to reply, she yanked forward hard on the make-shift leash, using her mouth to cover his before any sound came out. A smothered response vibrated in his throat, soon overcome by a low groan. This _really_ was not what he had ever expected from himself, or out of this situation period… But hey, he really couldn't help himself. Call him sick, but it really was a turn-on to be taken control of. Not that it usually lasted long…

Wait, what was he thinking? This was Sakura who was sliding one hand into his hair while the other still gripped his tie, tilting his head back forcefully to allow her an easier angle. Sakura whose hips he was grabbing, pulling her closer for the sake of more, though he normally did his best to avoid coming near her at all costs. In all reality, he didn't think he was really thinking. Because the sweet taste of whatever fruity thing she had last consumed combined with the heat her lips offered his was too much to resist when offered without any snags.

Taking the initiative further, he parted his mouth and let the strict control he usually held over himself fade. He felt the hand in his hair pull gently at the blonde locks while the tip of his tongue probed along the line of her mouth; a moment later she allowed him entry and met him with her own, pushing the battle front back towards his side. Her hands relinquished their holds on him, trusting he would stay, and worked on undoing the knot of his necktie, throwing it to the side after the orange fabric was loosened. Slim fingers worked slowly on the buttons of his shirt, eliciting a low growl; too slow for the burning in his system, the fire that flared through his veins.

Pushing her away, he stood and used the grip on her waist to spin her around, sufficiently reversing their positions as he forced her onto the desk now behind her, clearing a space among the mess of papers and assorted work things. Surprise in her bright, wide eyes, the soft gasp she gave when he literally stole her breath away upon recapturing her mouth sent a jolt of desire rocking down his spine. Her hands undid the last button, letting the cool air of the office hit his toned torso as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. Manicured fingernails dragged harshly down the skin of his back, drawing a moan from him in reply to the sharp sting. Moving his kisses along her jaw line to the conjuncture of her throat, large hands simultaneously slid up the exposed expanse of firm, silky thighs.

"Naruto…" she murmured to his ministrations, her breath hitching noticeably when he bit down on her neck. Smirking against her skin, his fingers slipped underneath the bottom of the silvery dress, forcing the edge to roll further up than their movements already had.

"I think I understand the use of dresses and skirts, now," he told her as he snagged the opposite sides of her panties, dragging them down slowly. She shifted to accommodate him, and the lacy black lingerie joined his shirt and tie on the floor. Her hands reassumed their position in his hair, and forced his head up to look at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Pig." Her cheeks were flushed with color, and the way her chest strained against the already tight dress was only further annunciated by her breathless attempt to draw in enough air. A hazy glow lit the verdant gaze, the pure lust he found there bringing a new fire to the blazing storm of need.

"You like it," he replied huskily with a confident smirk, leaning forward to engage her in another heated kiss. One arm wrapped around her waist to keep her held up, the other remaining at her lower half.

"Maybe a little." Her teeth grazed down on his lower lip, tugging hard enough to entice another growl from in his chest. The shiver that ran through her was nothing compared to the arching of her back as he pushed two fingers into her slick, heated center, a groan of surprised pleasure caught sweetly in her throat.

"And this?" he asked darkly, knowing full well from her instantaneous reaction that her body, at least, was enjoying the foreign presence inside. Her only reply was to pant at his ear, whimpering softly when he moved the digits within her, slow and deliberately teasing. "Do you like _this,_ Sakura?" She didn't answer him except to breathe his name again, but the fisted grip she had in his hair tightened as he stroked her deeper. "Sakura…" He moved his fingers apart while still inside, forcing a gasp from her. "I asked if you like it."

"Yes," she affirmed hastily, her voice soft. "Please, Naruto…"

"Tell me," he commanded, ignoring the pulsating heat through his lower body. "Tell me what you want."

"I…" Her voice drifted off to be overcome by a moan; he refused to relent, and he knew very well he had her where he wanted her.

"Say it."

"You. I want _you,"_ she whispered, pleasured agony saturating her tone. He pulled his fingers away, and fumbled with his belt buckle before her deft hands took over, too impatient to bother with his nonsense. The belt out of the way, the button and zipper served no problem in comparison; the dress pants fell open, dragging his boxer briefs low on narrow hips. His erection pressed uncomfortably against the cloth, leaving nothing to question as her eyes drifted down with a certain hunger.

Without another word she tugged down the remainder of the barrier, and, pulling him closer with her arms around his neck in the next instant, she moaned into his mouth as he pushed his length into her core. He gripped her hips with an almost bruising pressure, but it only intensified the burning bliss he brought them both as he worked into a slow pace.

Each thrust felt deeper and stronger, bringing them closer to that unfathomable edge of ecstasy as the seconds blurred into minutes. His low groans mixed with her soft mewls, sweet sounds that only pushed him more towards their common goal. Her inner muscles tightened around him, taking away every shred of control he had held on to. With her legs wrapped around his hips and ankles locked at his back, their bodies worked fluidly as the heat built with the increasing friction...

The waves hit her more and more forcefully until she tumbled over into the moment, meeting her climax with a pleasured scream of his name and other things that were lost to his ear as he followed soon after. He fully hilted himself inside, feeling the liquid warmth flow from he to her. The final echoes of her peak still reverberated through them both, but already Naruto could feel his energy escaping him. He stayed there, sheathed in her velvety warmth, breathing fast and in tempo with her for a few silent moments. A small smile lit her face as she looked up at him with content green eyes.

"So… Do you still hate me?" she asked him between ragged breaths, appearing quite smug. He blinked, and rolled his eyes. Drawing out and away, he wobbled slightly on his feet while pulling up his pants.

"No. But I feel like I got bribed into this somehow…" he replied, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Don't. You're taking me home with you, because I'm drunk and can't drive."

"I thought you said you were just tipsy."

"I lied."

…

…

…

**OI. I HASTA REPOST THIS FROM MY FORMER ACCOUNT BECAUSE MY MUZZAH KINDA READ IT AND WAS LIKE "LOLWUT". So yeah. Nothing new _ Same smut, different day. Yaay, new accounts.**


End file.
